


Ribbit

by PlatonicRabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fairy Tales, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Witch Curses, cursed!Gabriel, frog!Gabriel, witch!Kali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel should have known better than to dump a witch via text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: "My best friend got turned into a frog and now I’m being the best wingman/woman/person ever by carrying them around to bars and getting hot people to kiss them in hopes of hooking them up with their true love” AU
> 
> If anyone is curious, since I couldn't find a way to work it all in without sounding boring, in this AU the Grand Coven is supposed to be the equivalent of a government for witches that prevents this sort of situation from occurring, since human law enforcement can't really do jack squat to contain criminal witches. But, the coven is pretty much corrupt, so well-connected young witches like Kali can get away with whatever they want and no one will dare to do anything about it.

**If you're not reading this on AO3 it has been stolen.**

‘You are going to pay for this, Gabriel Milton.’

‘No, wait, Kali, I didn’t mean it, I swear, I-‘

‘Ribbit.’

Sam blinks, stupefied, at the tiny green frog sitting where his room mate had been a second ago. ‘Uh, Kali… Is that Gabriel?’

The witch nods, remarkably composed for someone who just came storming into a dorm to wreak wrathful vengeance upon an ex-partner. ‘He has thirty days to get out of it. That's a standard practice, unfortunately. If he can find his true love and convince them to kiss him in the next month, the curse will break.’ She sneers at the frog. 'Good luck.'

‘Kali, wait, it’s the middle of a semester, what about his classes, you can’t just-‘

‘I don’t care.’ She turns to leave.

‘Kali, I’m going to call the police! This can’t be legal!’

‘Try it and I’ll turn you into a bug, Winchester; and if Gabriel tries to eat you, I’ll let him.’

She sweeps out of the room dramatically, the door slamming itself behind her. Freaking witches.

Sam turns to the frog and glares. ‘What the fuck did you do to her?’

‘Ribbit.’

 

A week later, Gabriel is still a frog, but at least Sam has managed to get him excused from classes until the curse is broken. Unfortunately, it turns out Kali’s mother holds a high rank in the Grand Coven, and the university staff aren’t willing to interfere and break the curse at this point for fear of retribution. Sam considers blackmailing them by threatening to go to the papers with Gabriel's story, but suspects it would only get them both expelled. And possibly hunted down by more angry witches.

Gabriel doesn’t seem to be coping with the change to his lifestyle, not that anyone really would. On the first night he had curled up on his own pillow and watched a Doctor Sexy marathon while eating candy, until he had discovered the hard way that frogs can’t eat candy, and had promptly thrown it all back up.

Sam would have preferred to go on with life not knowing firsthand how frogs vomit.  
So would Gabriel, for that matter.

Since the discovery that he was now restricted to a frog’s diet, Gabriel had been despondent. He was, so far, point blank refusing to eat bugs, and Sam was usually only able to cajole him into eating the raw fish he’d bought when Gabriel was on the edge of passing out from hunger.

Communication, at least, wasn’t a problem. Gabriel was still able to type on a keyboard, albeit very slowly. Sam was patient with him, though, understanding that if this was weird for him, for Gabriel it had to be a living nightmare.

Sam had checked out every book in the university library about animal Transfiguration and curse-breaking, but as a law student, the thick magical tomes were nigh incomprehensible to him. He sighed over the ridiculous paragraph he was trying to read to Gabriel. He was definitely taking a course in Latin next semester. And maybe asking Cas for tips on warding against this sort of thing.

‘Next time, dude,’ Sam grumbles at the frog, ‘Don’t date a witch. At least don’t dump her.’

‘Ribbit.’

 

It’s been two weeks and they’re getting desperate. Initially, both Sam and Gabriel had agreed that going around trying to convince strangers to kiss frog-Gabe was probably an inefficient use of time, and they’d be better off trying to break the curse magically. But after a fortnight of research, Sam had concluded there was no way he was going to be able to. He’d need several years training in magic, at a minimum. In short, unless they could find Gabriel’s True Love in sixteen days, he was doomed to amphibianism forever.

Hence, the bar-hop experiment. The uni bar is surprisingly crowded for mid-afternoon on a weekday; enough people around that Sam has plenty of candidates, yet not so many that they won’t be able to converse.  


The first two people he speaks to just laugh in his face. The third one, a dark-haired girl, seems to consider the proposal.

‘Well, is he hot?’ she asks.

Sam blinks. ‘He’s a frog.’

‘Yeah, yeah, you said, but like, when he was human, was he hot? I don’t want him to end up being my soul mate if he isn’t hot.’

Sam just stares at her.

‘You know what, never mind, I don’t think you’re right for him anyway.’

Gabriel, from his vantage point in Sam’s pocket, is making a froggy noise that Sam suspects is laughter.

 

‘What? Dude, I ain’t kissing that! Frogs give you, like, herpes!’

Sam tries, and fails, to suppress his frustration. ‘First of all, that’s toads, not frogs, second, it’s warts, not herpes and third, it's not actually true at all. ’

‘Whatever, man. How do you know he’s not a toad, anyway? And he’s magic, I could catch anything off of him. No thanks.’

Sam wants to scream in frustration. Why are all these people so shallow? Don’t they understand that his best friend’s life is hanging in the balance here?

 

Sam takes a break to get a drink and give Gabriel a chance to swim in a bowl of water he’d brought with him. He wishes he could say Gabriel having to be dunked in water every few hours to live is the weirdest part of this, but it really isn’t.

Gabriel’s tongue shoots out and grabs a fly out of mid-air. Sam glares at him.

‘Dude, gross.’

‘Ribbit.’

 

‘Well, would you kiss him?’

‘Would I… what?’

‘He’s your friend, you’re trying to convince strangers to kiss him, if it’s that easy, why don’t you try it?’

Sam has to admit to himself that kissing Gabriel wouldn't be a problem if he was still human. Maybe it's worth a try.

‘Fine!’

The girl crosses her arms, leaning against a post.

Sam yanks Gabriel out of his pocket by the frog’s midsection, lifts him up to his face and kisses him. It's cold and clammy.

A second later, there’s something really heavy weighing his arm down, and Sam has to let go.

He opens his eyes, and Gabriel is standing there, completely human, and looking as stunned as Sam feels.

‘Oh.’

The girl starts to laugh and walks back to the bar, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone together.

‘So, um… We’re idiots,’ Gabriel says.

‘Yup.’

‘Wanna go back to our room and make out?’

‘Only if you brush your teeth first, I saw you eat a snail and four flies today.’

‘The taste grows on you.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hoping people eating bugs isn't going to be a recurring feature of my work.
> 
> (I've been told it's unclear, so, Kali gives Gabriel an out for the curse because a) it makes it like 100x easier to cast and b) she thinks he'll suffer more if he has hope of the spell being removed and it gets taken away, and doesn't believe it's possible for him to find his true love in that timeframe)
> 
> Come find me at http://platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com/


End file.
